The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to electronically implemented vehicle and bicycle safety measures.
Since the early 19th century, bicycles have been utilized by humans as a form of transportation. However, there has been a recent surge of people utilizing bicycles as an alternative to motorized vehicles. With an increase in bicyclists on the road, there has been an increased demand for more bicycle safety research, when sharing roadways with motorized vehicles.